crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Boogeyman
Hide. That's all I can do, Hide. What else am I suppose to do? Pretend this never happened? No, I can't; and I won't. This is too serious, too important.. Nobody can find out, no-one. They can't find out that I did this, or I'm dead. There's too much blood on my hands, too much on the wall and tiled floor. The toilet is destroyed, broken and bloody. There's shrapnel inside of the man on the floor. His face is gone. All that remains is a bloody skull. There's knocking now, people asking what was going on. There's no escape for me. I can't go anywhere. No windows, no giant vents. There's just a door. A Gateway. The Only Passage to Freedom. Safety. But the others can't see the body, or they'll be frightened and call the police. No...They can't live either. All they say is a name, "Mac? Mac?" They want to know if this Mac is alright. But I cant open the door. They'll know about everything. My suit is covered in fresh blood, and his body is right there. The others can't live, they must die. There's broken glass I see, a large piece of it too. Sharp as well. And shaped like a knife...Perfect. I grab it and grip it tightly. I know it's cutting my hand, but I can't feel it. All I feel is fear, anger, and the urge to kill. But I have to wait, I must. The two outside sound like women, they will be easy. But how many are outside? How many? I don't even remember how I got here in the first place. But I have to throw them off guard, I have to surprise them with something. So I talk to them, but they don't reply. I wait for a reply. They ask if something was in there with me, and I reply with a no. No reply. They ask I had something down my throat, they said my voice was barely but a whisper. I reply with a no. The girls start to get nervous and say they're going to call the ambulance, and try to help. They can't, or they'll figure out. Here's my chance. They walk away, and I burst out of the door. I grab one from behind. She's yelling the name again, "Mac! Stop!" I bring her to the bathroom. Slice. More blood on my hands. More on the walls. She falls into the tub, her blood now going towards the drain. I hear the other girl sobbing, trying to hide. She hides in the attic, trying to suppress her sobs and panic. Oh, how dumb, how frail she is. I then climb to the attic quickly. There she is, trembling in the corner. She looks up, and her eyes widen. I raise the sharp glass. She says another name this time, shocked in a way. "A-Amber? What are you--" Her talking ceases as the glass easily pierced through her throat. There. They are all gone, no-one to snitch on me now. I then go to the untouched bathroom of the house and use the sink. I have to wash my face off, it's covered in their blood. I'll leave as soon as I do. But I look at the mirror as I dry it off with a cloth. The face of the girl that I killed, I see it. But, it's my face now. I go up to the attic once more, and turn the girl's lifeless body over. Her face is not there anymore. But how? Then I remember who I am. I remember how I got here and what I do. Chuckle. That's all I do. Then I laugh. Now I have to wait until tomorrow, that's when the neighbors would leave. Then I'll get under their child's bed, and go after the adults as soon as I get the kid. Besides, that's what I do. That's why the children call me Boogeyman. Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment